Recently, content viewer that recommends content suitable to a user's (viewer or listener) preference utilizing information such as EPG (Electronic Program Guide) provided from TV broadcasting companies or radio stations is known.
For example, in the content viewer, a preference value in proportion to number of viewings is calculated with respect to each keyword of content attribute (e.g., title, genre, or cast) included in the information of the EPG, suitability of the content and the user's preference is calculated as the sum of preference values of the keyword included in the content, thereby recommending the content in the order of suitability.
Additionally, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-206679 discloses a program recommending apparatus, in which user preference information is generated based on information on preference of a program whose number of viewings is above a threshold, and setting of programmed-recording of the program whose number of viewings is above a threshold is carried out.
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-206679